Angel and Demon
by lustfulsinners
Summary: Ciel was merely a little angel with such a dark destiny, and for one who brings the light his whole life had been painted in black.
1. Chapter 1

"Be careful out there!" Rachel shouted as she watched her only son finally taking his outgoing into the world, his response was a mere nod. Vincent decided that it was finally the time for his son to face the world, cold and cruel as it was, but face it though. Ever since he was born, the young Ciel was being hid from the world, his only collective being his family, his mother and father. In all honesty, Ciel had never seen the rays of the sun properly through the basement with two windows he had been raised into for 13 years but finally his parents found it proper to take him _out_.

Ciel was never a simple, normal child, just as in Jesus Christ's story, God had laid his hands upon the world of the sinners, the world of the mortals and sent to them one of his children, _an angel_, Ciel Phantomhive meant to deliver an important message to the human race, "_Thee I send to fix whatever can be fixed into that world of impurity._" But his parents deemed that he had to be hidden until he understood who he was, what his meaning was.

The young angel had always had visions, horrendous visions of all the calamities, all the crimes and all the misbehaving generally happening into the world, fact that caused more often than not his sleep to be disturbed, nearly nonexistent and recently it had only became worse as his dreams were constantly haunted by a man, tall, well-built, handsome, he had truly such kind eyes –but only as a façade- as for the soul that was lying beneath the artificial flesh hid pure evilness, that the boy had named _a demon_. His parents were utterly frightened with all the stories the boy could come up with, suck morbid, scary pictures in such an innocent head and heart.

The boy was well behaved, not very talkative and quite dependent on his parents, at nights when he just couldn't find his rest his parents were the only ones who would calm him down, their hands were the only ones to gently stroke and caress at blue locks and that would only wipe away the tears when needed. This day had always been his biggest fear for that he has no idea of how the outside looks, or its inhabitants, but for his parents sake he had to at least try.

Dim, slender sun rays were peeking out from the veil of clouds that were still present from last night's storm, warmness beginning to make its presence felt. Ciel closed his eyes and inhaled once, twice, thrice. The air felt so nice inside of his lungs, yet it felt so sharp and soon his chest began to throb. _This world has so much sadness and pain within it_. And those were the first thoughts about the outsiders.

His fingers were tightly intertwined with Vincent's slightly tugging at his hand through this new world to be discovered. Children were laughing, elders were passing the streets and beside that, everyone seemed really busy with whatever was that that they were doing, it was such a depressing sight, it was everything he had visions about, such a sad world. As the clouds finally scattered away, the sun now being shown in his full glory the boy's eyes began to be weak, such strong light his blue orbs haven't experienced yet, instinctively his wings would glow out when he felt discomfort like that and then everybody stopped and stared. The boy was now hiding behind his father in shock and fear but everything Vincent could say to reassure him was that he had to do this on his own, and with that the thin, pale palm was being released from the obviously larger one and now Vincent was walking back into his house, Ciel being left alone.

He merely encouraged himself, this wasn't the worst situation though, he just had to explore by himself and then return home and so he did. Cars, big buildings, noises and faces was everything you could distinguish in this well, usual urban picture but every picture as such has that _something_ of its own, this city was called .. London? It was a pretty old fashioned yet, had its new innovations but everything the boy could focus on was that big clock that seemed to be the epicenter of the whole town and that's where he was trying to make his way towards.

He kept on walking straight for about 20 more minutes until he found himself in front of a somewhat dark alley, but as you looked at it there was no other path leading to the big clock, and it started to beat for the hour of 13 in the afternoon, Ciel's heart got a little bit of shock. He began to walk shyly along the darkness drawing a path of dim light behind him but then, in his heart more than his head popped that scary, yet kind figure of what Ciel would call a demon, no it wasn't any kind of demon or so he thought, there was something _different_ about him. "Little ones like you shouldn't wonder alone in the darkness, don't you agree?" One deep, baritone voice spoke out of nowhere but Ciel simply shook it, it wasn't of matter anyway and the voice did a somewhat annoyed hiss and continued, "Ignoring me won't get you anywhere." And right then the boy could've sworn he felt that certain mouth smirk. The next thing he heard were steps- rare and silent at first but as the sound increased so did the speed of them and now out of the shades one pair of feet revealing black, polished shoes and a pair of black trousers. Again, the boy felt the discomfort, again his wings began to glow and the steps stopped, "Oh? Well what do we have here, aren't you one adorable little angel?" Ciel's eyes slipped wide in a blink of an eye as out of the shadows, the one that was talking on that frightful tone was no other than his demon.

He made his way to the point where they were only inches away from each other and his hand began to work its way higher, higher, until it reached one certain soft, milky-white cheeks and gently pulled the face it was on up so the two could make eye contact, "Would it be too much to presume that you are here searching for your own death, or, in other words, would it be alright if I simply tore you apart just now?" He stated casually as if he was asking about the weather. The boy merely swallowed sharply, was this his whole entire time to live? What was the meaning of not even 14 years of being alive on this earth, but he couldn't find it within himself to run or respond, the man smirked and leaned down on his knee so they could properly see each other, just as predicted, his eyes seemed so kind and by this point his other hand found the other's other cheek, and as the tall man leaned forward the slightest bit, Ciel stood still, eyes slipping shut, "I call myself Sebastian, not now, but sometime I will come and cause you to do your greatest sin as an angel, and with that your heavens will reject you. In the moment your heart will turn black you will become mine." And in the blink of an eye, _Sebastian_ was gone.

Wind slowly began to blow through blue locks and he inhaled once again, "I will be waiting." Was whispered by slightly rosy lips. Of course he didn't want to but he could say no word to his parents, they would forbid him from seeing Sebastian ever again, he did not wish for that. Today's out going was merely a state of destiny and then the little angel wondered, _Is this the only reason why you sent me here, God?_ He could swear by now that the answer, sadly, was yes, and if so, he was completely ready to accept his faith, no matter how dark or blood filled it was.

_"Sebastian…"_


	2. Chapter 2

Years have passed ever since, but Ciel would never forget the face, and the eyes and the words, _Sebastian_. Three years to be more exact and today was the day that Ciel turned 17. Ever since that day the boy was free to leave and do whatever he liked, he even made a few friends all by himself, and so far, nobody found out his secret. Ciel became happy and less dependent of his parents. His birthday didn't go out of the ordinary all that much, he had a little cake with his family and his closest friend –Alois Trancy- and the only that has ever found out his little secret.

Dim sunrays of a cold morning of December 14 hit on a certain bluenette's face causing heavy eyelids to slowly begin to raise revealing dark blue orbs, the very first thing he had seen or heard that morning was his mother hugging him tight and greeting him his 17th birthday, he smiled and nodded in response. As he slowly made his way out of the room, his father greeted in as well, of course all this slight gestures of affection caused Ciel great happiness. Breakfast was quite as always and everything he could see was the pure whiteness of the cold outsides, yes, winter was such an amazing season.

"I believe you have to be meeting Alois later today, honey." Rachel lowly stated, Ciel nodded in response. Alois had been close to him from the very first moment but there was something that Ciel couldn't wrap his finger around, Alois seemed as only Ciel's friendship was not enough for him, but that didn't bother the boy all that much. Alois was only one month older than Ciel, well one month and a few days, which made them get along really well though Ciel did not really know what to say or do around one of the average nowadays boys Alois still accepted him.

It was only a few days after they met that Alois learned about the angelic secret of the bluenette. It was no long after his last year birthday when Alois threw the first snowball at Ciel –the first one he had ever received- and again discomfort.

The day went by pretty fast considering the fact that the sun sets really early during the winter, and around 5 Pm Ciel left for the meeting with Alois. "Ciel!" He greeted happily as he was waiting outside of a local café, "I'm sorry I made you wait, I didn't hurry." He nodded his head and smiled, offering the younger a gentle hug, "Happy birthday!" He said as he swiftly grabbed the other's hand and pulled him in. They only had a little cake and both a cup of tea, but soon the blond's face and happiness seemed to fade away as his head leaned in forward, "Hey, Ciel .. can we take a walk?" The younger merely tilted his head trying to get a better view of Alois's face, "S-Sure..?"

There was nothing more than pointless walking around until Alois finally decided to stop. The point where he took Ciel was simple emptiness, no buildings, no cars, no people and the only sound you could hear was Alois's panting. It started to snow, that distracted Ciel for a little bit, allowing Alois to make his move. Slowly, he turned turned to face to bluenette, a slight blush covering his pale cheeks. One of his hands has been ungloved, the blond slightly shivering when his palm met the cold air of the outside. Ciel mimicked the turning, looking straight at the other's face, "Alois?" He asked, slight concern in his voice. Slowly, one warm palm reached up to cup a cold and slightly reddened cheek and Alois smiled dimly, gaze fixed on gorgeous, shimmering blue eyes. From a slight hole in the clouds above, the moon shone right above the two as Alois gently whispered, "You are so beautiful, Ciel." Ciel's eyes slipped wider, but before he could even process the information, another pair of lips was being pressed to his own. He was not very familiar with such gestures, he did not know how to react so the only logic option for him now was closing his eyes and following the lead, but as soon as his eyelids fell shut, one certain pair of ruby orbs popped into his mind causing his feet to back away by themselves, but Alois did not allow it, arms wrapping around Ciel's neck tightly, kiss deepening. "Back away please, he is _mine_." A certain voice spoke smoothly, that's when finally Alois backed away and looked quite sad at the other, he did not even need any further explanations, "Happy birthday, Ciel.." The boy mumbled under his breath lowly but Ciel was long lost into his thoughts, pondering the words the very well known voice of Sebastian had just spoken.

"I'm sorry." Was everything the bluenette could voice, he truly was right after all, only his friendship was not enough, but before he could even snap out of his using Alois began to freely chat with the unknown voice to him as if he was talking to a regular knowing of his but everything the younger could hear was a low, husky "You are really lucky, whoever you might be." Spoken from the blonde that was now heading back.

But before he could reach out for him one hand covered his mouth and he was dragged away. The same tall, dark figure was now holding onto him tight and then there came the darkness, and only the two of them. Ciel was gently being placed down and Sebastian bent over, somewhat smelling him, Ciel merely blushed, "You've grown into a beautiful young man indeed, _Ciel_. The time is near, but are you ready for me, young angel?" The boy could only find the strength to nod.

"Ah, but for the time being, it is your birthday and I have come to bring your present to you." Sebastian knelt down, one hand covering over Ciel's right eye and soon enough the boy began to scream in pain. The man was merely smirking as he held Ciel close using his free hand and as his hands was removed, slight purple colored eye began glowing in the dark, covered by a somewhat interesting symbol. The ravenette offered the boy a black eye patch and offered to tie it for him, Sebastian bit his lip at only the sight. "Happy birthday, Ciel." He grinned, one soft kiss being pressed to a pale forehead. "Now everybody shall know that you belong to me and to be only." He stated, smirking only slightly.

"Are you still willing to wait for me, young one?" a nod was the only response received. Sebastian was pleased to see the young angel so willing to give up on himself for a demon but it was true, the devil had taunted and haunted the little boy, throwing fake promises every here and then but that didn't mean he could only go and _kiss_ whoever he wanted, it was enough that the man allowed him to have that little _friend_.

He would make sure he would not do such mistakes ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

Misfortune came over the boy not very long after his 18th birthday as his parents passed away out of nowhere, Ciel did not cry, he couldn't.

Condolences were sent from everywhere in the room to a particular now orphan that was blankly staring at his parents graves, nodding from time to time to show the little bit of response to everyone else. Mostly business men and their wives, and everything Ciel could do was smile faintly and thank to them, now, since he was major as well, he could take over his father's company but he decided not to, leaving it to his father's so called right hand but still, he would get a part of the profit so he could actually live from something.

Now he was alone, well except for the maid that cooks and cleans around the house, that is but it just wouldn't do.

As he got back from the funeral he tossed some papers on the dining room table then locked himself in his bedroom. He merely stared at his phone for a couple of hours, he had a very important decision to make now. Out there, there was a certain someone whom the bluenette hadn't spoken in over a year after a certain incident, he truly did miss him but was somewhat afraid of speaking to him, he did not understand yet how to interpret his _birthday gift_.

After hours and hours of debating he finally decided to call. Only two times the phone rang before someone at the other end answered, "Hello?" The bluenette took about a couple of seconds to answer but simply he asked his question, "How would you like to move in with me?" He could swear he heard a gasp at the other end "Would you wait a little?" He asked quietly, and placed his phone down anyway. "Yeah..?" Ciel finally answered. At the other end of the line, Alois left in another room to scream out his happiness. He was a lonely child, Ciel and his family always offered him money for food and rent, and even though Alois asked many times of them to stop they never really listened, even when the two former best friends lost touch for an year, he still took care of Alois, anyway, as he returned to the phone, a low yes was mumbled, "I'll be there soon."

A few hours passed before the blond showed up in front of Ciel's house along with a few of his clothes, "Come in." Ciel gestured towards his friend. "You'll be sharing the room with me, if that is okay. I only have a double bed so we will share it." Alois merely nodded, his mind instantly snapping to all the cuddling that can happen even without the bluenette knowing. Through out this whole time there was only one thing Alois could ever think of –Ciel, Ciel and that very moment when their lips met and pressed together.

Alois had always loved Ciel. In the very first moment his baby blue, calm, cheerful eyes met quite sad and lonely deep, sapphire like ones, he knew the he found his right person, the only problem was that he knew Ciel would never feel the same way about him, but this right now gave him a lot of hope.

As Alois started to unpack helped by the maid, Ciel found his time to look through the Funtom company papers his father left behind. What he found truly shocked him. He had such a big business going on at that very moment, business that would bring to the company about 2 million pounds, but there was something on the back of the page, basic changes of the contract that would redirect most of the money in that certain Vincent's right hand accounts, it was a huge deal here, but Ciel was a little too frustrated right now. Perhaps this man was the reason of his parent's death as well? He would surely put an eye on those sneaky hands of his, he could get the company anytime he wanted, too.

A light knock on the door made Ciel snap out of his thoughts though, a certain blond head peeking through the door, "Ciel, it's late, we should go to sleep. I'll take a little shower first though, is that okay?" Ciel only nodded his head and sat up.

Within minutes, Ciel was in his nightshirt, laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling, as someone finally entered his room and broke the silence away. Alois was now all wet and half naked. Ciel couldn't help but blush, and Alois couldn't help but smirk. He changed into a nightshirt himself, much shorted than Ciel's, and of course he didn't bother to put on any underwear. He slowly made his way to laying down next to Alois.

"Are you sure you are okay?" The blonde finally asked sitting up slowly, "Ciel, your parents are .. dead." The bluenette sat up as well, slightly approaching his knees to his chest as he finally, taking one deep breath he finally could burst out into his tears and sadness. Alois took advantage of the situation to hold his beloved in his arms, trying to comfort him. He felt a little guilty because he takes advantage out of his sadness but he just could not help it.

In a few swift movements Ciel was being pinned to the bed roughly, Alois pushing his knees to both sides of the other's waist. "I'm sorry Ciel, I cannot help myself." He stated quietly, gradually leaning down forward and pressing his lips to Ciel's. The younger struggled at first, true fact but after having the warmth of the other's lips on his own for this while felt nice, so he stopped struggling, allowing Alois to release him.

Sharp kisses were being placed along the length of Ciel's jaw and down on his neck, the younger gasping slightly each time it happened. Impatient fingers started working and tugging at the button's on the younger's shirt, revealing a milky white, smooth chest. His head pressed against it, as he finally thought over his words, "Ciel, my dear Ciel, in this past year I just couldn't bring myself to stop thinking about you. I love you, with everything I am, and that won't be changed by anybody. You are my one and only, Ciel. I know someone won't agree and might interfere but will you let me have you, even if just for tonight?"

Ciel was so caring, especially to those close to him, and right now it was true that Alois was everything he had left, "Would that make you happy?" He questioned silently, a blush blooming onto his silky cheeks. Alois shivered lightly, "Of course! More than anything, Ciel.." He said as he slowly pulled away to look at the other boy, pleased to see that blush. After a rather long pause, Ciel finally got his reply altogether, "T-Then..take me." He whispered nearly breathlessly, pulse rising.

Alois did not need to hear anything anymore as his lips were being placed to the silky chest, brushing all over it, exploring every part of Ciel's skin. His tongue gradually peeked out of his mouth and began to draw circles around pink buds, making Ciel moan lowly.

In his mind, Ciel was only begging Sebastian continuously, _"Let me make him happy, please.."_ But no response came to him but everything went blank in his mind as a palm was being pressed against his quite hardened member. Ciel shivered and breathlessly moaned. "Does it feel good here, Ciel?" Alois asked cheekily. It was no needed question though it was all too obvious that that was his sensitive part.

Alois didn't think that what was doing now was abusing the boy, but pleasuring him. He knew somewhere in the back of his head that Ciel only agreed for him but he couldn't bring himself to stop. As he pulled back, he began working at his own shirt, swiftly taking it off.

Ciel's vision became blurry and when he gained it back everything he saw was Alois settled between his thigh, stroking his cheeks lightly. "You are so beautiful, Ciel. I love you more than you will ever imagine." As Alois leaned in and pecked the bluenette on the lips, a single tear fell from the right blue orb.

Before he could say anything he felt his innocence being taken away. Cries escaped his lips over and over again as Alois was trying to probably tell him to relax and he tried, he really did but he just couldn't find the strength.

The previous confessions were ringing through his mind and he felt guilty for not feeling the same. He knew this was wrong and didn't understand how Sebastian didn't object anyhow, maybe he gave up after all. He could only hope so, if that was true he would do whatever it takes to fall in love with Alois.

Alois began thrusting into him slowly, panting himself as well. In the air the smell of sweat and pain and desire was present and every time he inhaled he found himself pretty used to this feeling. It actually felt good.

"A-Alois..!" The boy began to moan out as the pleasure was overwhelming his entire body.

About 20 minutes from that point on, Alois collapsed ontop of Ciel, panting heavily. "I-I love you so much, Ciel.." He breathlessly managed to whisper as the younger's arms wrapped around Alois' head, holding it to his chest.

The other drove in to sleep pretty easy but Ciel just couldn't find it within him. He felt guilt and a little fear. What if Sebastian..—No, He just wouldn't do something like this. He didn't interfere so he had no rights to do anything now.

* * *

_"You made a very big mistake, young one.—"_


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel couldn't be at peace any longer. Guilt overwhelmed him in the very second the whole intercourse ended, and just as he expected, when finally he found his rest, nightmares disturbed it. But this wasn't like the other ones, he could feel inside so much that something bad was just about to happen and this dream confirmed it.

"Let's make a deal, young one." Sebastian said with a somehow annoyed expression, "You know what I want and I know what you want so let's both come to an agreement. You want me to stay away from that little friend of yours, am I right?" Ciel swallowed sharply and nodded slightly. Alois was very important to the bluenette so he would try to do everything he can to protect him. "I won't kill him, even though he deserves it very much, but in exchange, you'll come with me, somewhere for only oneday." Place? His eyes widened in shock as a sharp pain attacked the marked eye but he did whimper or struggle. He just coped with it. "I will come." He said as calmly as possible. "Very well, I have already picked you up and left a little note to that friend so you just sit back and relax, we'll be there soon."

The boy opened his eyes to find complete darkness. "Am I still dreaming?" he wondered as he sat up from the apparently comfortable texture beneath him. It was apparently a room that gradually lit up, little by little. He sat up and looked around. The walls were painted in blood, that drew shapes of pentagrams, one of them was the same as the one on his eye. Twisted horns all over the room. He knew all too well, satanic symbols. "Is this where you live?" He asked and received a simple yes as an answer, but Sebastian was nowhere to be found. As he uncovered his upper body, he shivered at the chilly air that met his bare skin. Sebastian could've at least dressed him.

And then he found him.

His scarlet orbs were now shining a shade of blurry pink, and were very much noticeable in the darkness. He could only guess his amethyst colored eye was shining as well. "And why did you bring me here?" Ciel asked in a somewhat husky voice. "Look at what he did to your beautiful voice, Ciel." Sebastian sighed as he walked across the room and only when he got closer he noticed that Sebastian was bare as well but Ciel didn't bother to do anything about it, a somewhat emotionless expression settling on his features. Ah, the scent of sin was way too strong for the little angel. "Anyway, you will soon find out."

Ciel saw him leaning in and sitting down on the edge of the bed, "Why did you do that knowing the consequences? I heard you calling out for me and begging for forgiveness, but you knew it was pointless and even if it would be so easy for me to just kill him, he's still important in your life so when I will claim you, all those who dared to come between us will be dead." He said with a casual smile playing across his smile. Ciel opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by an index finger onto his rosy, parted lips. "Shh, no need to say anything yet, when the time will come you won't care about them anymore."

Ciel could never and will never believe such words –theoretically- he didn't say anything else though. "Now we must get you cleaned as soon as possible, don't we?" He said somewhat cheekily as the smile turned into a smirk. Whatever does that mean? He was just about to ask but his neck was tight and he found himself at loss of words. The bad feeling returned to the small frame, much stronger now, but even so, he wasn't scared the tiniest bit.

Sebastian captured his chin in a swift movement and turned his head towards his direction so their gazes could meet. Sebastian was devouring Ciel just through his beautiful eyes and lust began to swim in the now back to normal ruby pools. Ciel could expect what was going to happen and was preparing himself –mentally- for that. Ciel couldn't think properly anymore as Sebastian lips softly met his own. This was a lot more gentle that what he had expected. "Don't let this trick you, young one. What is about to come is not so pleasant." Sebastian whispered seductively when just as gently his tongue brushed over his rosy lips, asking for entrance. Ciel didn't hesitate at all.

Sebastian plugged his tongue into Ciel's mouth and explored slowly, enjoying every bit of the other's saliva. Ciel was a little confused by all the gentleness but was in no way complaining, "What is this Ciel? I can taste someone else on your lips and inside your mouth. It disgusts me." He said sharply and coldly and immediately pulled away. Ciel felt his heart break into billion of pieces. As Sebastian turned to face away from him his arms involuntary reached away and tightly wrapped around Sebastian's beck. "D-Don't say that—please.." The boy pleaded in a shay voice, wetness now appearing underneath his eyes.

"You let other hands than mine touch you in such way Ciel, I must admit I'm disappointed." He continued to tease lowering only the slightest bit into the other's grip. "S-Stop.." He begged once again, "I'm sorry." He whispered breathlessly as tears rolled down his cheeks down Sebastian's back. "Then, can I have that, too, little Ciel?" The boy violently nodded his head. He couldn't understand why but having Sebastian dislike his was such a horrifying thought and he wanted to fix it at any cost.

Sebastian didn't need any further word to pin the young angle to the bed mattress roughly and claim his lips in a wild fashion. Ciel was trying to keep up with him but it was getting harder with each passing second. It was obvious that Sebastian was a lot more experienced than he was so he should just try and calm himself and perhaps this will be over sooner. Sebastian removed the covers and Ciel shivered once again as his whole body was embraced by the coldness but Sebastian's touches were making his skin ache and burn. Ciel whimpered. This was all to intense for his small body and Sebastian knew that all too well.

Gradually, Sebastian made his way atop of the smaller frame and began traveling it with him hands, smirking pleased as the boy's throat was king another of those arousing sounds. His lips firmly attached to the delicate flesh of the other's neck and vigorously began to suck at it, leaving small red patches every here and there. In order to shape this doll the way he wanted he had to break it first, but he wasn't very pleased with that. He had to put on this façade for now at least. As his lips left Ciel's neck a few pants left his mouth as he looked down at the slim frame that was all flustered and incredibly beckoning and arousing. Sebastian needed—wait, what was it that he truly needed?

He didn't have time to muse now, he needed to shape his doll and so he will. His hands traveled down the angel's body and stopped at his waist line. The boy was heavily panting now, and he felt s If he needed to nod in approval. One of his hands wondered the pale thigh, he then dug his nails in painfully, enough to draw red lines along it before his other hand could brush against Ciel's groin. He shivered fiercely at the mere feeling, causing Sebastian to produce a pleased hum.

His hand firmly gripped Ciel's arousal. The boy could hear Sebastian say something but the pleasure was so intense he couldn't focus the tiniest bit. Light pumps were now giving the boy a frenzy of feelings and with every pump his erection would throb more and grow harder. Sebastian picked up his pace, stealing loud cries from the boy. "Ciel—" He whispered seductively and leaned in to capture the boy's lips once again. His lips then attached to one of the pink buds standing out in the milky white skin of Ciel's small chest. The boy needed no more to come to his release.

"Oh, well this was unexpectedly easy." He teased. He knew that if Ciel just did it before, making him come would be a piece of cake. Anyway, the man shifted over and dragged the panting boy along, placing him on his hips. Even Sebastian couldn't help but let out a little groan as the heated flesh of Ciel's tempting bottom brushed against his shaft."As a punishment I won't prepare you now." Sebastian grinned and placed his hands on the small waist before him. "I presume you know what to do."

Ciel's entire face became more flustered than ever now and he could feel his whole entire body heating up, but he nodded nonetheless. His hands reached back and gently brushed against the hardened flesh of the other's erection. To his very much horror it was huge, much bigger than Alois' he swallowed his fears away though and as he put it in place, the hands on his hips roughly pushed him down on Sebastian's arousal. Ciel could only cry out in pain. Sebastian let out a little moan his own at the warmness of Ciel's insides.

"I apologize little one but what kind of punishment would it be if it wasn't rough, or didn't hurt?" He said mostly calm. Ciel leaned his hands against the wall in front of his and tried to keep himself steady as he pushed all the possible strength in his knees so he could lift himself up and the same hands –once again- roughly pushed him back down. "S-Sebastian..!" The young boy cried out. Pain and pleasure were the only things the boy could think of—how painful this was and yet how good it felt. He felt ashamed of himself though. The pace Sebastian picked was a rather harsh one, his hips thrusting up every time Ciel would lift himself, and push the boy back down in that needy fashion every time.

Ciel now got used to the pain and pushed it aside only pleasure being present in their heated intercourse. Then, something changed, in the atmosphere, in Sebastian. He could sense it and once again Sebastian's eyes began to glow. "Show me your wings, little one." Sebastian demanded smoothly but the boy didn't have control over it. But Sebastian knew the way, as his hands merely brushed over two certain spots on Ciel's back, a pair of beautiful white wings growing from the small back.

"This is the sign of your purity." He sighed in disappointed. "But since you are mine you cannot be pure, so let's get rid of it." He purred. His hands firmly gripped both roots of Ciel's wings and the boy's eyes slipped wide open, "W-Wai—" But his words were cut off by the incredibly huge pain that was now racing through his whole system. Blood was now dripping on both sides of his body and he idly began screaming in pain. He could feel himself close to the point where he could faint but he needed to hold himself together. The blood continuously dripped, some falling on Sebastian's chest that was pumping up and down because of the dark chuckles Sebastian's lips were releasing, other drops were dripping on the bed mattress and soaking the white feathers and the boy's eyes became lifeless. He collapsed on top of Sebastian and one of the man's hands firmly curled around the slim waist and whispered, "Hold on, don't faint on me it isn't over yet." His trembling hands tried to push himself a little higher, but with no use.

Ciel could feel another wave of pain overwhelming him but this time, twice worse. When his lips parted so he could scream, Sebastian's hand guided his head to where he could bite on his shoulder and so he did. Hi bit as hard as he could and penetrated through the other's flesh. Meanwhile, on Ciel's side, a new pair of wings was breaking through his skin and forming but their color matched the décor and with that the pain finally stopped.

Ciel had absolutely no strength left in his body. Sebastian shifted them on the left side and held the thin form to his chest firmly. "And so I shaped my doll just the way I liked it." Ciel would need some time to heal though. "W—Wha…t?" The gentle voice spoke dimly. "I'm sorry I made you go through all of this, but you see, Demons who fall in love with angels are meant to die at some point. Tears now started flowing from the blue orbs once again and so he fell asleep, in Sebastian's arm even though his body was in great pain it was nothing compared to what he felt before.

* * *

"At least, you are only mine.


End file.
